Albus Potter and the Ring of Power
by Jay234
Summary: This is the story of how Harry Potter's middle child became a Green Lantern. It also covers how he juggles that job with the rest of his life


Albus Potter and the Ring of Power

**Chapter 1**

Hello, my name is Albus Severus Potter. The current date is July, 31 2024 and I have been recruited by the new guardians of the universe as a new Green Lantern. It is the mission of the Green Lanterns to protect and serve the innocent and fight the forces of evil. That isn't the only unique the about me either for I am also a wizard and my dad once defeated the greatest dark wizard in earth's history Lord Voldemort. He now works at the Ministry of Magic as the head of the Auror department which means that he catches dark wizards and witches for a living.

Excuse me I should describe myself for you. I am little over five feet nine inches tall, have green eyes black untidy hair, a thin face, and knobbly knees. A lot of people in the wizarding world say I look like my dad, personally I find it tiring. You might be thinking that I feel a lot of pressure to live up to my dad's example and you would be right, but I try to keep an even keel. You might be thinking I had dreams of following in my dad's footsteps, but you would be wrong I always wanted to be a wandmaker

I guess I should get back on topic. The story of how I became a Green Lantern started in the summer of the year 2023. I had just graduated from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. I was walking down Diagon alley headed to Ollivanders to see the owner about a job opening he had for an apprentice wandmaker's position. Ollivanders is narrow and shabby, with a sign over the door that read in peeling gold letters Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

Inside the shop is a counter where the customers and Mr. Ollivander would conduct their transactions, next to the counter is a glass case with a single wand lying on a purple cushion, behind the counter and the case is several long rows of narrow boxes reaching to the ceiling, each box with a wand. Mr. Ollivander is very old with wide set eyes that seem to shine in the dim light of his shop. I find it a little disturbing working with Mr. Ollivander at times. He has a lot of information to pass along to an aspiring wandmaker, but the way he talks about the wands of infamous dark wizards and witches disturbs me at times. It is as if the thought of someone so evil having a powerful wand thrills as much as it scares him.

"So, Mr. Potter you would like to become a wandmaker" said Mr. Ollivander as he walked from behind the counter to examine me.

"Yes I do sir." I replied.

Mr. Ollivander asked "What can you tell me abou yourself"

I replied "Well sir I love to go watch Quidditch, cook French food, and I like to read wizard crime novels."

Mr. Ollivander asked "Why do you want to become a wandmaker?"

I replied "Well sir I have always been amazed by what wand lets a wizard or a witch do. I also love to make things and working with animals. So you see sir being a wandmaker is a good job for me.

Mr. Ollivander said "I see, if you don't mind me asking, how well did you do in school Mr. Potter?

I replied "Of course I don't mind sir. In my N.E.W.T exams I got an outstanding in Care of Magical Creatures, an exceeds expectations in Potions, and an outstanding in Charms.

Mr. Ollivander asked "What would you consider to be your strengths"

I replied "I would consider my strengths to be that I am a people person; I am good at building things; I work well with people; and that I work well with animals.

"What would you consider to be your weaknesses to be Mr. Potter," asked Mr. Ollivander.

I replied "I would consider my weaknesses to be that I have troulbe with Transfiguration; that I can't stand overt bigotry; and that I am no good at politics, but I don't see how those could affect my work as a wandmaker.

Mr. Ollivander asked "What time of day are you available."

I replied "I am available from seven a.m. till seven p.m. seven days a week."

Mr. Ollivander said "Good If you don't mind I would like you to start this Saturday. You would be working from ten a.m. till two p.m. every weekend at first and get paid nine Galleons an hour. If you do well both your hours an pay will increase. Is that okay with you Mr. Potter?"

I said "Of course it is sir."

"Good see this Saturday Mr. Potter," said Mr. Ollivander in dismissal.

And so I walked out of Ollivanders with a new job, not noticing what appeared to be a halo flying over my head.

***

This is my first fan fiction on this site. The Harry Potter parts of this story will follow J. K. Rowling's storyline as closely as I can make it. The Green Lantern parts are going to be based on what I wish could happen some day in the furture


End file.
